


We’re All Together Now

by MuseArisen (SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune)



Series: Idols United: MuseaRisen & Beyond [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other, Post-Graduation, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMillenium_QueenNeptune/pseuds/MuseArisen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Love Live! The School Idol Movie. Following the graduation of Nico Yazawa, Eli Ayase and Nozomi Toujou, Muse is nearly starting over.  But before the girls can begin preparing for the latest Love Live, tragedy strikes Otonizaka High School. Though it is the last thing anyone wants, Honoka and the other student council members must come together, and unite with UTX High School. Situations escalate when the schools decide that Muse and A-RISE must unite to compete in the latest incarnation of the Love Live!, leading to the birth of joint idol group MuseARISEn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Love Live! School Idol Project, and all of it's characters belong to Sunrise Animation Studios and all other entities connected to the production of the anime and manga series. I own nothing except my own ideas and any original characters that may appear as a result of this work.

No one knew for sure what had started it. But one thing was certain. If the fire was not stopped. Otonizaka High would burn to the ground. Principal Minami stood watching the blaze, tears filling her eyes. The accidental fire had begun just days after the school had held its lottery to accept new students. Now what could they do? As she watched the brave men who had come to try and put out the fire, a dozen thoughts swept through her mind. This place held so many memories for her. Her own daughter, Kotori, was a member of the school’s biggest draw, the idol group known as Muse. Even the student council president, Honoka Kousaka, would not be prepared for this. Desperate to talk to someone, she picked up her phone. She didn’t have Honoka’s number, and there was no time to get it from Kotori. Luckily, former student council members Eli Ayase and Nozomi Tojo were still in town, since both had decided to take a semester off before going to college.

_Maybe Eli will know what to do_. It was strange that Principal Minami felt she was at a loss. She smiled fondly, remembering how the former members of the school idol group had kept everyone encouraged. Surely the eldest members could help do that now. As if on cue, the principal’s phone rang. It was Kotori.

“Mama! I heard about the fire on the news! Is everyone all right?”

“Kotori! Yes, yes, everyone is fine. I need to call Honoka, though. It’s important that we get everything settled now. Can you call her and ask if she and Umi can meet me somewhere near the school?” President Minami smiled. She was grateful to have her daughter still here. Last year, Otonizaka High had nearly closed because of low enrollment. Honoka, Kotori and Umi had formed Muse in an attempt to compete in Love Live, a school idol festival in town and win recognition and more enrollment. The group had been wildly successful. All three girls were now upperclassmen and nearly ready to graduate. Last year, they’d won the Love Live. Kotori had very nearly left Japan that year. Unsure about the school’s future, Principal Minami had spoken with a friend who had secured her a spot in a boarding school for fashion designers. Then, at the last moment, Kotori had chosen instead to stay. She couldn’t leave her friends behind.

“Hang on, mom. Honoka knows. She’s on her way there. Umi told her.” Umi Sonoda, the last of the three original Muse members, was probably the most level headed. She could help the impetuous Honoka make the right decision. Whatever happened now, it was in the hands of the student council. They could help make the decisions. At least it wouldn’t all be left to Principal Minami. But even then she wasn’t sure what could be done.


	2. We Have To Do Something!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Eli can't be reached by Honoka, Nozomi ventures out to find her. Nozomi realizes the situation at the high school took more of a toll than Eli let on, and offers her some support. Can be seen as slight NozoEli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in Love Live belong to the creators of the Anime.

 

 

 

                Honoka Kousaka knew the phone call was coming. She and her family had been closely watching the news that morning. Honoka felt like crying, and yet the tears weren’t coming the way she had expected them to. She promised herself it was a dream. Honoka had always been the most positive member of Muse. It was why she had founded the group. Her love for the high school and her desire to stop it from closing had fueled her. Everyone thought she might be nuts. But Honoka loved her school, and she would have done anything to save it then.

                _I worked so hard. I kept the others encouraged. I promised them we would save the school. I didn’t only do it for me._ , she thought. It was true. She had done it for everyone. She had done it for Rin, whose cat-like demeanor had always fit perfectly for an idol. She’d done it for Maki, whose talent at writing songs along with her good friend Kotori, had been the backbone of the group and catapulted them into the Love Live competition. She’d done it for Nico, who, despite being a third year and an occasional liar, was a good person deep down.  All of them had their own reasons for being part of Muse, and while Honoka did have her own independent motivation, the school and her fellow students came first.

                “What can I do?”, Honoka asked aloud, looking up at the ceiling. There had to be _something_. Then she thought of her other friends. Eli and Nozomi, both of whom had now left the school behind, were first in her mind. How would they feel? What would they do? Not that it really mattered for them now, since they   had graduated.  But perhaps, they could find a way to help.  If only Honoka knew what to do . . . 

                Meanwhile, Nozomi Tojo was busy at her family’s shrine. She was packing, eager to leave. Now that she had finished her high school days, Nozomi wasn’t exactly sure what was ahead for her. She was happy for the others, as they had made their decisions. Eli was headed back to school. Nico, ever the optimist, had chosen her passion for being an idol over the idea of more studies. It didn’t surprise Nozomi, since Nico had always been one of the group’s laziest members where studying was involved. It was hard for her to believe their days as idols were over.

                _I suppose it’s for the best. We won’t be young and cute forever._ , Nozomi thought. For herself, the former spiritual advisor to Muse was trying to decide what she needed to do. Nozomi didn’t know what the future held for her.  Fewer people came to the Tojo family shrine these days, so her work as a miko was not as important.  In the last year, Nozomi had used her skills less and less. Then, she heard it.

                “Nozomi!”

                “Yes!”, she called. It was her father’s voice.

                “Nozomi, are you going out?”, he asked. Nozomi found herself confused. She was eighteen, and her father rarely cared what she chose to do now. She came downstairs with a frown. Something had to be wrong. She’d sensed today was not going to be a good one when she woke up that morning. She could only hope that the feeling hadn’t meant more than she’d expected.

                “Do I need to go out?”

                “Is your friend still in town? Your classmate—Elisa?”  
                “Elichka, papa. And that was her nickname. We all call her Eli.”, Nozomi frowned.  Her father smiled apologetically.

                “Oh right, sorry. Eli. . . are you going to see her? I think you should.”  
                “No, I hadn’t planned on . . .”, Nozomi started before their house phone rang. With her father’s approval, Nozomi answered.

                “Tojo Residence, Nozomi speaking.”  
                “Nozomi, it’s Honoka. Listen, do you know if Eli’s still in town? It’s really important.”   
                “Eli-cchi? What, why? Is she okay? Did something happen?”  
                “As far as I know she’s fine, but. . . listen. Something’s happened. You, Umi , Kotori, Nico, Eli and I need to meet. . . as soon as possible. I’ve been trying Eli, but I can’t reach her.”

                “I understand, Honoka-chan. It’ll be all right. Let me go see if I can find her. We’ll meet you. . .”

                “Please, hurry. It’s important!”

                “All right, I get it. See you soon. Bye.” A feeling of dread crept over Nozomi as she got her things ready to leave. Her father smiled as she headed for the door.  It was as if he had known she were going out.  She gave him a knowing grin.

                “Papa, an emergency came up with my friends. I have to find Eli and meet them. I won’t be out late.” He smiled back and nodded.

                “Be safe!”

                “I will, promise!” With her hair tied, Nozomi rushed out the door.   She had a sense something was very wrong, and until she got there, she could only hope everything was all right. After leaving Otonokizawa, Nozomi had changed. She’d given up predicting the future with tarot cards. Now, she almost wished she hadn’t. It wasn’t like Eli to not answer her phone. At last she gave up and tried the house.

                “Hello?” A younger voice answered the phone. Nozomi was a little disheartened by it, but she decided to talk anyway.

                “Alisa? Is Eli there? It’s Nozomi, I need to speak to her and she’s not answering her cell phone.”  
                “No, she’s not here. She said she was coming to you.” Just then, Nozomi saw her. Eli didn’t look at all like herself. Her hair was down and she appeared haphazardly dressed.

                “Alisa, I found her, I’m sorry I worried you. Thanks.” Eli’s cheeks were flushed, and had Nozomi known no better, she’d have sworn the former queen of Otonizaka was ill. Nozomi rushed to her friend’s side. She looked incredibly unsteady.

                “Nozomi-chan.”

                “Are you alright, Eli-cchi?” Nozomi was worried now.  This was very unlike Eli.

                “Yes, please don’t worry. I just—I guess I’m a little upset and it’s affecting me. I ran here to clear my mind. I still can’t believe it.”

                “Eli-cchi. Please, pull yourself together. Honoka and Umi and Kotori want to meet. They need us to be strong, Eli-cchi. They’re scared too.” Then Nozomi remembered the extra ribbons in her coat pocket. They had been meant for her costume in Muse’s last Love Live, but instead, Kotori had given them to her to wear. She’d never used them. She wasn’t sure why until that moment. It was then that she realized they were perfect for Eli’s soft, blonde locks.

                “Here, Eli-cchi. Before we go. . . let me do something for you.” Nozomi swept behind her friend and brightly brushed through her hair with her fingers. Eli relaxed at Nozomi’s touch.

                “Nozomi. . .”

                “Shhh… or I’ll squeeze you.”, Nozomi teased, and Eli blushed wildly, falling silent. When Nozomi was done, Eli’s clothes were straight and the powder blue ribbons kept her hair from appearing messy.

                “There you are. Now, let’s go. Hurry.”

                “Yeah . . . thanks, Nozomi-chan.” As they continued on, the pair discussed what their plan was. Everything was turned upside down now, it seemed. But they were about to find that the school would need them the most now, even more than  it had ever needed them to win a Love Live.

                “Eli-cchi. . .”

                “Yes?”

                “We have to fix this. We have to do something.” Eli’s face brightened and then fell. Nozomi looked at her quizzically.  Eli worried her. She was still acting strange. She was too quiet, even for her. As the student council president, Eli had only spoken up when she needed to. It was a quiet strength that Nozomi and others had admired.

_She’s right. This is a new chapter of our story. But we have to be the ones to write it. Even if we don’t like where it may lead._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and constructive comments! Thank you!


	3. An Urgent Reunion! What Can We Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the girls meet to discuss what has happened. Nico and Eli reveal thoughts that change everything; Yukiho and Honoka have a heart to heart about restarting the idol research club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters in Love Live belong to the creators of the Anime.

                “Did Honoka say exactly _where_ we were going to meet, Nozomi?” Eli’s voice was still weary as she tugged at her clothes. She was unusually nervous. Her heart was beating quickly for the first time since she had taken the stage for Muse’s final live show, when the girls had decided it was better to disband than to continue on. At the time, the third years had thought it was a wise choice for them to end their activity. Now, however, Eli regretted making the choice.

                “No, she didn’t.  But she called from her house, so I’m hoping she’s there.” Nozomi sighed softly.  Milions of thoughts were whirring through her mind, but she dared not say anything. As usual, their activities were about as helter-skelter as they could be. Thankfully, running to Honoka’s house wasn’t a problem for the girls, who had been on this trek a million times before as they worked out for idol activities. Dancing required them to keep up their stamina.  Before they got even halfway, they heard a voice calling their names.

                “Eli-chan! Nozomi-chan!” Orange hair came into view, and Honoka’s voice echoed in the space between them.

                “Honoka-chan!!”, Eli cried out. She jogged in place, waiting, trying to get the nerves out of her system. Nozomi checked her cell phone.

                “Nico’s on her way, girls.” Soon enough, the four were seated inside Honoka’s room. No one knew what to say.  What could they do, and was it fair for them to be making decisions without the others in place? It was Nico who finally spoke up.

                “Honoka. . . I’m sorry.”, she said softly, causing the younger woman to look up at her. Honoka’s head had been lowered in defeat until then.  She knew what Nico was apologizing for.

                “Nico, please.”

                “No, Honoka. We _need_ to say it. We all do. We’re sorry. Ending Muse was a mistake.”, Eli whispered the last words as if they were a weight crushing her chest.  The group had tried to disband once, and Honoka and the others had brought it back.  Honoka nodded.

                “Weren’t Yukiho and Alisa talking about taking it on?” Eli smiled affirmatively. She wasn’t sure what would become of that option now though.

                “They were, but that was before this. . . Now Yukiho and Alisa will probably have to transfer.”  The more the girls thought of it, the more realistic it became. Honoka had saved the school once. But Yukiho and Alisa were starting over from scratch now.

                “I have faith in them. They’ll do what’s best.”, Honoka said brightly.

                “They’re not giving up, Honoka. Alisa decided tonight. I’ll tell you all about it later.”

                “Okay, but in the meantime, what do _we_ do?” Honoka now appeared as stressed and worried as everyone else.  It was then that Kotori appeared in the doorway.

                “I’m sorry everyone. I couldn’t miss this, and I have news. My mother is asking for our help.” Everyone’s jaw dropped. Principal Minami asking for help from former students didn’t even seem plausible. Now that they weren’t school idols anymore. . .

                But that was just it. They _weren’t_ school idols anymore.  Suddenly, Honoka came up with an idea.

                “Kotori, we need to talk to your mom, as soon as we can.”

                “Okay, but. . .”

                “No buts, this is urgent.” Kotori nodded.   After discussing a few more things the girls went home for the morning to try and get some rest.  Yukiho was waiting for Honoka when she came in.

                “Hi big sis. Hey, can I talk to you? It’s about Muse?”

                “Sure.”

                “Alisa and I talked with our group. We’ve made a decision. Muse was _your_ name. The nine of you, you made the group. It wouldn’t have been right for us to continue it. Even if the school hadn’t been destroyed.”

                “So, you’re not going to call yourselves Muse, then?” Honoka smiled sadly.  Yukiho smiled back, but her smile was bright and full of hope.

                “Nope. We want to make our own path. Is that okay?”

                “Oh, Yukiho. Of _course_ , it’s okay. Just promise me one thing? Let us know when you pick a name and do a live. We’ll come support you.”  
                “Sis. . . I’ll always support you, too.”

                As Honoka went back to her room, she couldn’t stop thinking about the people she and the eight other girls had inspired.  That inspiration would take them further than they had ever imagined. Then, it hit her, and Honoka knew just what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what Honoka has up her sleeve. Guess you'll find out next chapter. Also: As of today, this story's series name has been changed. You may understand why after reading this chapter. If you don't, don't worry, it will become clear soon.


End file.
